The New Breed
by freakanator
Summary: When a newly signed talent falls for a diva, not just any diva, bur booker t's assistant, kaitlyn note i started working on this a while ago and have only just carried on. please excuse any mis spelt words, i'm not very good at that plz R R


The New Breed

(this was written before eve became bookers assistent)

friday night smackdown:  
jobber's debue vs ryback

michle cole: and ryback still bringing it to this kid king: yeah but this kid 'still got some fight left both:owwwww king:well i take that back then _No POV_  
the Jobber was floord by a huge close line form ryback, ryback is going for another close line the jobber counters and delivers drop kick to the knees of ryback sending him into the turn-buckle as ryback bounces off the cornerpad the jobber hits a russian leg sweep of sorts but the oppenent faces the opposite direction and lands on there head, then goes up the turnbuckle to hit a 450 splash for the 1-2-3

_Jobber POV_  
I did it, I made a name for my self by beating ryback, I am the first person to actually beat ryback

I am Jeff Miller, the newest addition to the smackdown roster, 239lbs 20 year old from Washington DC.  
I grew up loveing wrestling, it was my dreem to do battle in the square circle, make my name in history,  
recive the respect from my chilld hood heros "the heart break kid" Shawn Michaels, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Bret Hart to name a few, and now i get to live my dream

i walked back staged and was greated by Randy Orton "you did good out there kid,stck around so you can wach me rko the wealth out of alberto yeah"  
"will do"

'i hear voises in my head...'

"thats my que see you around kid" the viper said as he walked on to the stage and did his poses i kept walking and was stoped by dolph ziggler "hey mark you did good you went out there and you stole the show, not ass good as i would but you did none the less, show-off"  
i maneged to make it to the locker room with nobody els stoping me, just seamus saying a quick congrats as he walked into the little 'felas' room,  
i think i'll have a quick shower before geting changed to wach randy orton vs alberto del rio,the mach was back and forth alberto irish whiped orton into the turnbuckle orton scoop slamed alberto, but ricardo distrected orton so del rio could get the cross arm breaker, orton got out and BOOM rko! 1-2-3,  
orton was right, he did rko the wealth out of del rio.

_kaitlyn POV_  
it's kinda fun being bokers assistant, and it is doubble pay so win-win right?  
" kaitlyn could you go find that new guy jeff for me, i need to talk to him"  
"on it" ok, this part of the job sucks, im no good at recognizing people, the only time ive seen jeff was in a bit of his mach,and i didnt evan see his face propaly well he is the only one on the roster named jeff, so i'll see if i can find him in the locker room

_Jeff POV_  
i was talking to jinder mahal and drew macintire when some one knoked on the 'jobbers' locker room door, zack ryder opend it "oh hey kaitlyn"zack said "hey zack, is uhm..." she checked her notes on her clipbored "jeff miller here?"  
i got up and walked to the door "hi im jeff, what do ya' need?"  
"booker is looking for you"  
"alright, where's his ofice?"  
"follow me"  
i followed kaitlyn to the GM's is she hot, i mean im usually more of a brunet lover but, DAMN.  
we got to the GM's room, kaitlyn just walked strait in so i followed her

_Kaitlyn POV_  
i walked into bookers office, with jeff behind me "booker, i found jeff"  
"thanks kaitlyn, now jeff, you beat ryback, and im the medical staff have said that your russian leg sweep thing is too dangerous, can ya' change it?"  
"sure thing, i could use my...spear?that good?" jeff seemed nervous when talking to booker, and kept looking at me, im not sure if it was to comfort him, or he was just checking me out.  
"sure man, we could do with someone to use the spear since edge left"  
"awesome, so am i heel or face?"  
"now listen here, your gonna' be face for a few months and tag team with zack ryder, you two gonna' win a whole lot, but then he gonna' cost you number one contendership,  
then you gonna turn heel, now can you dig that SUKA?"  
"sure thing man, i'd love to team with zack"  
"great, now you need to talk with zack?"  
"yeah sure" "ok kaitlyn, go with him, make sure he dont get lost ok?"  
"sure thing booker"  
as i walk out i look in the morror by the door...jeff was totaly checking me out.

_Jeff POV_

kaitlyn was walking me to the locker room again, and then she just stopped.  
"is there something on my ass, or are you just starring?"  
"oh, uhhh, sorry i, uhm, sorry?" oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! im fucked "hmm, cute"  
she then turend around and carried on walking, but put more movement in her ass, i just stood there and watched "you comeing or what?"  
"uh, yeah sorry" i continued to follow her...and stare at her ass...

_Kaitlyn POV_  
i was talking with my best friend aj, we may hate eath other on tv, but we really are besties "so did you see that new guy?" she asked "yeah he's so cute!"  
"i know, i would kill to be the one to rub baby oil on him"  
i then started to day dreem about him, rubbing baby oil all over him, paying close attention to those abs mmmmmmmhhhh "kaitlyn, kaitlyyyyyn...KAITLYN!"  
"huh what?" "you were imagining rubbing baby oil on him werent you?"  
i hit her with a pillow"no!...okay a little"  
"aaaaaaw someones got a crush someones got a crush!"  
"i DO NOT...ok maby just a little bit"  
"its fine, remember when i had a crush on punk and that turend into a few month long story line"  
"well, i guess me and him would make a good story line...oh but there turning him heel in a few months"  
"then convince them not to"  
i love aj, but she dosent understand that if i argue with my boss i could loose my job, as both a diva and bookers assistent i mean its ok for a superstar or diva to pitch ideas, but im more of his assistent than a diva now, so i have to be profetional, booker sais jump i say how high?  
"you know i cant do that" "then i'll do it"  
" no aj its fine"  
"no kaitlyn its not, your getting this storyline!"  
"fine, i'll suggest it next week, now lets gossip girl!"

_jeff POV_  
"bro are you serious, are you serious bro? she LET you stare? you know what that means right?"  
"she belives in second chanses?"  
"no bro, it means she wants the 'D'"  
if you cant tell, im talking to zack ryder...not the best person to go to with girl advice, but hey, im bunking on his tourbuss so i aint complaining "no man, im not going there"  
"fine bro, hey our next stop is long island you know what that means?"  
"you finally win a match?!"  
he laughes sarcasticly " , cena, orton and kofi always party hard when we stop at long island"  
"really?"  
"WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT"  
"cool, mind if i come?"  
"no bro i was just rubbing it in your face!"  
"really?"  
"nah, sure you can come"  
"awesome"  
"hey, stop talking like the miz, with your 'reallys' and you 'awesome'"  
"sorry bro"  
"its cool man"

12:13 AM

========================================== "oh hay babe"  
kaitlyn walked into the bedroom in nothing but my shirt "ready for round two?" she crawled on the bed up to me "oh i was dieing to hear you say that"  
she pulled down my boxers, and i pulled her shirt off, we kissed passionatly when...

i moned "uh hey bro,bro, BRO! damn he could sleep through a war" he picked up a air horn he bought to party in the l.i and blasted it near my face "WOW WHAT THE FU... holly shit dude, you scared the fuck out of me man"  
"were at the hotel, i needed to drop you off so i could go home bro"  
"oh yeah sure"  
i got my bags and left the bus "i'll see you later bro"  
"see ya' man"  
i walk in to the hotel and check in, they give me my room key, so i walk to the elevators, when i see kaitlyn sitting on the floor "kaitlyn you okay?"  
she wiped taers from her eyes "yeah im fine"  
" no your not come on, wats up?" i sat next to her "a.j likes you"  
"what?"  
"she 'like' likes you"  
"so...?"  
"well um...so i do i"  
my heart dropped, she likes me, well thats good, but i feel like i've broken apart two best friends "oh"  
"well who do you like? me or a.j?"  
"i...uh..."  
"oh its a.j isnt it? every one always goes for the cute little one"  
"no, its not that"  
"then why wont you awnser me?!"  
"because i like you aswell"  
"you...you do?"  
"yes"  
"HA take that a.j, you little BITCH!" she mumbled "wow, she cant help it if she likes me, any more than you can, or any more than i can help likeing you"  
"KAITLYN IM SORR...what? oh...i see" a.j shouted as she ralised who was comferting kaitlyn "no a.j im sorry...sorry he likes me not you"  
a.j then slapped kaitlyn, i held kaitlyn back, cena came in the hallway, seeing what was going on he ran and held a.j back "a.j just go go back to your room, come on" john said calming a.j down and keading her to the elivetor "i think you should just go back to your room to"  
"i cant"  
"why not?"  
"because im sharing with a.j"  
"oh...tell you what, you stay in my room, i'll get a taxi and i'll stay in zacks tour buss"  
" no i dont whant you in that little thing, i'll just put a few pillows imbetween us in your bed"  
must resist, must resist 'do it,no better yet do her' SHUT UP PENIS "no, we've only just met, i'll go to zacks bus, heres the key to my room, well your room" i handed her the keys "you sure?"  
"yes"  
i left the hotel and called zack and asked if i could crash in his bus, he came to get me...in his bus 'i told you to fuck her, would have been way more fun, for both of us' I SAID SHUT UP PENIS

end of chapter one

hey guys, hope you enjoyed this first chapter, this is my first story, so plz revew, and leave any feedback possible.  
oh and the whole SHUT UP PENIS jokes are just something i threw in to sort of keep it a bit funny, but still build up a romantic story line :P 


End file.
